EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!
by ElfDavis
Summary: Scorpion VS Sub Zero! I found this the other day and decided to share... Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, Epic Rap Battles of History, or the lyrics to this battle. NEW! Chapter 2 up!
1. Sub Zero VS Scorpion

**A/N: Hey Guys! I was just surfing YouTube and found this awesome rap battle between Scorpion and Sub Zero! I decided to post it so that you can all see it! **

_**Italics means that neither Scorpion or Sub Zero are singing. Like back-up singers, so to speak.**_

**Underline is the** announcer!

**Disclaimer: I own none of these lyrics!**

YEAH! The most epic showdown in videogame history! 

SUB ZERO! 

VS. 

SCORPION!

_They look exactly the same, but they're completly different. _

_Fire and Ice, they are the kings of the tournament!_

_Some would call them villain, some would call them hero! _

_You know who it is..._

_SCORPION AND SUB ZERO! _

_Exactly the same but so uniquely different, their enemies fall, they are the kings, it's evident!_

**Scorpion**: Sub Zero, you remember me? Back to avenge my family!

Don't be so cold, that's a joke. You'll be another casualty. You killed me once so, no. I won't take you casually. You'll get the gist of this once the announcer yells FATALITY!

I'm a revenant from hell, you know, the Netherealm. The Shirai Ryu, does that name ring any bells? Dealing out the types of pain you've definitely never felt.

'Cause when fire meets ice, you know that ice melts!

**Sub Zero:** I'm blue with a bad attitude. All my enemies end up lookin' like an ice cube. And when I say enemies, surely I include you, you hot breath, cigarette smelling, braindead fool!

I represent the Lin Kuei, a legendary breed of ninja. Oh silly me, I forgot, you know all about me!

I was the last guy you saw with your human eyes before I took your life!

**Scorpion:** Scorpion, the champion, playin' you like a mandolin, peelin' these players up and eatin' them like a mandarin.

Opening these enemies up with my pokes and cheap stuff, you can't look away when I take my mask off!

Now it's time to face off and it's time to face facts. I bring the heat to your back like an IcyHot patch.

I rip off your chest with my twin blade attack, juggle you in the air till your health reaches half.

**Sub Zero:** Imma have you thinking I was Johnny Cage, I'll punch you in your sack, headbutt, hear your cranium crack. You got a headache now? I think I can handle that.

I'll freeze your feet, grab your hips and rip off your top half!

Shao Kahn laughs, he knows that you're a joke. You gotta be quicker with that spear, you slow poke!

You're so dang dumb, you tried to punch my ice clone. Go to hell Scorpion, ain't that where you call your home?

**Scorpion:** You better block in fear when I scream GET OVER HERE, then hit you in the chest with my enhanced move spear. Bring you in my reign of pain and whisper in your ear, here comes the uppercut, now you're in the atmosphere!

Now I got you in my mix-ups, high lows when you get up. I'm in your cranium and you're cracking like you're peanuts.

Fire melts Ice, you should have learned that from your parents, YOU AND NOOB SAIBOT WOULD NEVER EVER SCARE THIS!

**Sub Zero:** You can think whatever you want with that overheated head, but you're predictable, you're easy to beat.

You're done, that's it, THE END.

You're viler than Reptile, uglier than Mileena, I'll smack you 'round so much, you woulda thought that I was Sheeva!

Get over here, you say? Alright, you've captured my attention. I'll slide on by and show you why I'm not someone to mess with.

I'll put you in a plastic cage with crickets ans some water, sell you for a couple bucks at the pet shop 'round the corner!

_They look exactly the same, but they're completly different. _

_Fire and Ice, they are the kings of th tournament!_

_Some would call them villain! Some would call them hero!_

_You know who it is..._

_SCORPION AND SUB ZERO!_

**WHO WON?! R&R your answers!**


	2. Raiden VS Baraka VS Liu Kang

**Hey guys, i found another one of these buggers out on ze YouTube, and decided to post yet another rap battle. If I ever find another one, I'll likely post it as well. Cheers!  
Warning: Some language and content that may be offensive to homosexuals.  
Bold for Shao Kahn, ****_italicize for regular talking_****. (Not rapping)**

* * *

**Shao Kahn: Welcome to Mortal Kombat Epic Rap Battle. Nya! First match.  
Raiden, versus Baraka! Spit!**

**Raiden:** _Yo Baraka, you my man. But you know, I got all these people in front of me, and we gon' wing back. You know what I'm sayin'? You know, like I said Mortal Kombat two YAIPAAYAI! You know all that shit, man. But check it yo._

Yo Baraka, you my right hand man.  
Never had a girl to use your right hand man!

It's not your fault that you ugly as fuck,  
Broke so many mirrors, you forever bad luck.

Look...

Don't get mad 'cause I go hard PAUSE.  
Your grill lookin' like you related to Jaws!

Anyway, but that's besides the point, you don't even need to rap 'cause I just killed you in this joint!

*crowd cheers*

**Shao Kahn: Round Two! Spit!**

**Baraka:** _Raiden! You really going at me like that Raiden? It's okay. Don't worry about it. 'Cause I got a little secret about YOU. Check it. Yo._

Hi Raiden! Or should I say Gay-den? I know you got a crush on me, that's why you hatin'.

Remember that one time you tried to kiss me? Now you in front of all these people tryin' to diss me!?

It's okay. We all know that you gay. And that's why you don't even order food from chick-fil-a!

Look playa, you don't wanna test me! I can't be your right hand man 'cause I'm a lefty!

*crowd cheers*

**Shao Kahn: The winner is Baraka! Nya! Now Baraka...  
VS. the last year's champion...  
Liu Kang!**

*Liu Kang bicycle kicks into the scene*

**Shao Kahn: Round one! Spit!**

**Liu Kang**: _Uh! Turn your headphones up, bitches! Let's do this! Hey! Uh, uh, uh!_

Baraka you so ugly, I feel your sorrow! Sonya look past you, she rather hit up Goro!

Liu Kang bitch, I bicycle kick your head off!

I'm the Steve to your Bill, Apple to your Microsoft, Round one's flawless! Round two's the same!

Bitch ass mothafucka, you got no game! It's all just formality, get ready for Fatality, you bald ass baby bitch, I might score a...Babality!

*crowd cheers*

**Shao Kahn: Round Two! Spit!**

**Baraka:** _Well well well! That was cute, Liu! It was cute! I won't forget about that Fatality you gave me on episode two! Yo!_

Liu Kang, go fry some Won Tons! Buy some new pants, and throw a shirt on! Ain't nobody tryna see that shit!  
I block all your punches and bicycle kicks.

So please, you can't outdo me! And for God's sakes, you are not Bruce Lee!

So shut up and bake me some fortune cookies!

So I can feed them to my groupies!

*le random Toasty guy...*

**Shao Kahn: The winner is...Baraka!**

*Mortal Kombat Arcade game falls on Baraka*

**Shao Kahn: Nya! I mean...the winner is, and still champion of Mortal Kombat Epic Rap Battle! Liu Kang!  
Nyang, Nya, Nya! Ehhh...*whisper* You know it's fucked up right?**

* * *

**Yes, I do hope you enjoyed this! It is a must watch! Baraka's voice gets me every time! I heard from a little birdy that Mortal Kombat Legacy Season Two is out on ze YouTube. I will go now...Bai! **

**-ElfDavis**


End file.
